riofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rio 2
Rio 2 – amerykański film animowany produkowany w technologii 3D. Stworzony przez wytwórnię Blue Sky Studios, będącą podległą 20th Century Fox. Sequel filmu Rio z 2011 roku. Reżyserem jest Carlos Saldanha. Tytuł odnosi się do miasta Rio de Janeiro, które stanowi miejsce akcji początku filmu. Był to ostatni film Dona Rhymera, który zmarł 28 listopada 2012 roku. Recenzje przedstawiały mieszane uczucia krytyków, ale stał się hitem box-office zarabiając nieco ponad 500 milionów dolarów na całym świecie. Fabuła It has been five years since jewel returned to the amazon and married the handsome Roberto and had three adorable chicks Carla a music lover like roberto, Bia the second born and most intelligent, and the youngest and most adventurous Tiago. And have seen settled down in roberto nest he made sure they got plenty of comfort and even called them his flock of little robberies like he'd always dreamed of especially with one so beautiful making his wife blush anticipating what would happen they flew out while roberto quietly locked the door and in seconds kissed jewel lovingly lifting her up pinning her against the wall and listening to her moan as their beaks smushed together and their thrown swallowed in each other mouths Meanwhile in another part of the jungle tiago was on his way on another secret date with his crush skye who he'd meet two weeks ago and though they had they're ups and downs at first they eventually realised they were the other gender of theAra modraother. He'd not told any one due to fear that they wouldn't take it well when he finally got there she was busy arranging her fort and like his parents did she gave him a nickname T which he liked they had flying contest played football and compliment each other on appearance like roberto told him they did years ago. Roberto and jewel had finally seized making out after they came in each other and jewel had an idea roberto would drop the kids off at her dad's nest and they meet up at the pit of doom which he happily agreed so that night after his date with skye taigo and bia Carla went to stay with Eduardo while roberto found jewel at the centre of the pit where after a slight conversation his manhood was again revealed and when they got back to their nest after the embrace they were leaf weak and turned in jewel than whispered in his ear every thing was changing when he asked what she only put her wing to her stomach and roberto went oh realising he'd made her pregnant again and they shared one more kiss before sleeping mean while taigo had quietly slipped in to skye fort and found her meters from him and before he could talk shed locked the door before kissing him passionately he pulled out nearly immediately but seeing the look in her eyes and admitting to like the sudden action taigo got close and took her wings before slowly shooting eyes skye did the same and the two lovebirds spent the night making love. Wersja amerykańska * Jesse Eisenberg – Tyler Blu Gunderson * Anne Hathaway – Jewel Gunderson (Julia Gunderson) * Leslie Mann – Linda Gunderson * Jake T. Austin – Fernando * Jemaine Clement – Nigel * George Lopez – Rafael * William James Adams Jr. – Pedro * Tracy Morgan – Luiz * Jamie Foxx – Nico * Andy Garcia - Eduardo * Rita Moreno - Mimi * Bruno Mars - Roberto * Philip Lawrence - Felipe * Pierce Gagnon - Tiago * Rachel Crow - Carla * Amandla Stenberg - Bia * Kristin Chenoweth - Gabi * Rodrigo Santoro - Tulio Monteiro Pozostali * Jane Lynch * Neil Patrick Harris i inni Wersja polska Opracowanie wersji polskiej: Studio Sonica Nagrania: Mafilm audio Budapeszt Reżyseria: Piotr Kozłowski Tłumaczenie i dialogi: Michał Wojnarowski Montaż: Agnieszka Stankowska Kierownik produkcji: Agnieszka Kudelska W wersji polskiej głosu użyczyli: * Grzegorz Drojewski – Tyler Blu Gunderson * Agnieszka Dygant – Julia Gunderson * Agata Buzek – Linda Gunderson * Wiktor Zborowski – Nigel * Miłogost Reczek – Rafael * Piotr Bajtlik – Nico * Krzysztof Pluskota – Pedro * Rafał Fudalej – Fernando * Krzysztof Kowalewski − Luiz * Miriam Aleksandrowicz − Eva * Zbigniew Konopka − Eduardo * Paweł Ciołkosz − Roberto * Magdalena Stużyńska-Brauer − Gabi * Barbara Zielińska − Mimi * Julia Chatys − Carla Gunderson * Magdalena Kusa − Bia Gunderson * Mateusz Ceran − Tiago Gunderson * Waldemar Barwiński − Felipe / Kipo W pozostałych rolach: * Mirosław Zbrojewicz * Robert Jarociński * Jan Aleksandrowicz-Krasko * Franciszek Dziduch * Michał Zieliński * Janusz Wituch * Julia Siechowicz i inni Ścieżka dźwiękowa Ścieżka dźwiękowa Rio 2 składa się z 14 piosenek. 1. What Is Love wykonywane przez Janelle Monae 2. Let Me Take To Rio/Rio Rio wykonywane przez Ester Dean i B.o.B 3. Beautiful creatures wykonywane przez Barbatuques oraz Ritę Moreno i Andy'ego Garcię 4. Welcome back wykonywane przez Bruno Marsa 5. O Vida wykonywane przez Carlinosa Browna 6. Brazylijskie It's A Jungle Out Here wykonywane przez Phillipa Lawrenca i UAKTI 7. Don't Go Away wykonywane przez Anne Hathaway 8. Batucada Familia wykonywane przez wielu wykonawców 9. Poisonous Love wykonywane przez Kristin Chenoweth 10. I Will Survive wykonywane przez Jemaine Clementa 11. Bola Viva wykonywane przez Carlinosa Browna 12. Favo De Mel wykonywane przez Niltona Nascimento 13. Angielskie It's A Jungle Out Here wykonywane przez'Phillipa Lawrenca' 14. What Is Love wykonywane przez Janelle Monae, Jessego Eisenberga, Anne Hathaway, Jammiego Foxxa i Will.I.Ama Produkcja W wywiadzie po nominacji do Oscara Sergio Mendez powiedział, że film powinien mieć sequel i Saldanha planuje go wydać w 2014 roku, kilka miesięcy przed Mistrzostwami Świata w Brazylii. Rzecznik 20th Century Fox potwierdził tę informację. 7 kwietnia 2012 roku potwierdziło się, że Jesse Eisenberg ponownie będzie podkładał głos Blu. Potwierdził się też udział Anne Hathaway jako Julia. Oficjalnie również potwierdził swój udział Rodrigo Santoro, który ponownie podkłada głos Tulio. 28 listopada 2012 roku scenarzysta pierwszego filmu Don Rhymer zmarł na raka podczas pisania scenariusza. 18 kwietnia 2013 roku 20th Century Fox ujawniło pierwszy zwiastun do Rio 2. 14 maja 2013 roku ten sam zwiastun wyciekł do internetu. 18 czerwca ukazał się plakat promocyjny wydany na Licencing Exo 2013 w Las Vegas. 17 lipca ukazał się drugi zwiastun z udziałem Klary - kapibary. 29 sierpnia 20th Century Fox i Blue Sky Studios ujawniło teatralny zwiastun w San Francisco. 24 września 20th Century Fox i Blue Sky Studios wydało zapowiedź na stronie USA Today. 25 września poprzez konto Rio na Twitterze została zamieszczona prośba o przygotowanie się na ekskluzywną zapowiedź zwiastunu Rio 2. Zapowiedź pojawia się 2 października. 23 października Sergio Mendez opowiedział o swojej pracy z Carlinosem Brownem przy ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu. "Zapowiada się unikatowo. To jest nowa historia i kilka piosenek, mój zespół jest częścią tego" - powiedział. 9 grudnia zostaje wydany wideoklip ukazujący nowe sceny z filmu. Występuje Janelle Monae, która została nominowana do Billboard's Rising Star 2013. 10 grudnia NBC's The Today Show wyemitowało wideoklip z kolejnymi nagraniami, między innymi z Natalie Morales, która przeżywa swój animowany debiut. 12 grudnia drugi oficjalny zwiastun zostaje ukazany światu razem z nowymi postaciami. Dzień później pojawia się na koncie Rio na Youtube. 26 grudnia zostaje ukazany lyrics video do piosenki "What Is Love" w wykonaniu Janelle Monae. Jest to piosenka przewodnia całej ścieżki dźwiękowej. 17 stycznia zostaje ukazane wideo z Ritą Moreno. 26 stycznia konto Rio na Twitterze jako Nico i Pedro komentują rozdanie nagród Grammy. 11 lutego zostaje wydany nowy zwiastun z udziałem Nigela i Gabi. 14 lutego zostaje ukazana 2-częściowa telenowela ukazująca nieszczęśliwą miłość Nigela i Gabi. 17 marca zostaje wydana seria wywiadów z udziałem Jessego Einsenberga, Anne Hathaway, Bruno Marsa, Will.I.Ama i Jamiego Foxxa, którzy opowiadają o filmie z perspektywy ich postaci. 2 kwietnia filmowa dyskusja o podróży Blu z rodziną przez Brazylię razem z kolejnymi scenami z filmu pojawia się na Youtube. 9 kwietnia pojawia się wywiad z Bruno Marsem i jego kolegą Philipem Lawrencem (który w filmie gra przeciwnika postaci Bruna). Wydanie Film został wydany po raz pierwszy 20 marca w Rosji. 27 marca pojawił się w Brazylii, 4 kwietnia w Wielkiej Brytanii, 11 kwietnia w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 9 maja w Polsce. Ostatnim krajem premierowym była Australia, gdzie film pojawił się dopiero 4 lipca. 15 lipca zaś zostało wydane w Wielkiej Brytanii Rio 2 na DVD i Blu Ray. Razem z DVD pojawiła się również możliwość otrzymania pluszowej maskotki Blu. Przyjęcie przez krytyków Rio 2 zostało różnie przyjęte przez krytyków. W serwisie Rotten Tomatoes dostał 48% bazując na ocenach 105 osób i średnią ocenę 5.4/10. W Metacritic również otrzymał mieszaną recenzję 49 na 100 bazującą na 34 ocenach. Wyższe oceny film dostał w serwisie IMDb, gdzie średnia ocena 30060 użytkowników wynosi 6.4/10 i w polskim serwisie Filmweb, gdzie Rio 2 otrzymał średnią ocenę 6.7/10 od 5293 użytkowników. Kontrowersje Kanadyjski mówca Stefan Molyneux skrytykował Rio 2 mówiąc, że jest seksistowski i mizoandryczny. W swoim przemówieniu na YouTube zarzuca filmowi, że przedstawia wszystkie możliwe stereotypy o mężczyznach i że wszystkie postacie męskie są albo zdegenerowane, albo jeśli inteligentne to całkowicie aspołeczne (Blu i Tulio), a postacie żeńskie są nieskazitelne i umieją sobie radzić w trudnych sytuacjach. Najbardziej oburzony był tym, że pobratymcy cały film pastwią się nad Blu, a gdy ten mówi Julii, że chce wrócić do Rio, ona zarzuca mu, że jest samolubem. Całość podsumował mówiąc, że Rio 2 uczy widzów, że kobieta ma zawsze rację, a wszystko, co wymyśli mężczyzna jest nieprawidłowe i błędne. Muzyka Ścieżka dźwiękowa do filmu została wydana 25 marca 2014 roku. Zajęła najwyższe miejsce 124 w amerykańskiej liście sprzedaży, w tym 4 wśród soundtracków. Score Johna Powella został wydany 8 kwietnia. Ciekawostki i błędy * Nie ma tak naprawdę w Ameryce Południowej całkowicie czarnych jaguarów. * Eva przybyła do Amazonii do Rafaela bez ich potomstwa. Jest to albo błąd scenarzystów, albo dowód na to, jak nieodpowiedzialnymi rodzicami są Rafael i Eva, którzy zostawili swoje dzieci w Rio. * W trakcie castingu do karnawału wystąpiła małpa, która parodiowała występ Miley Cyrus na kuli burzącej w teledysku do "Wrecking Ball". * Finałowa scena walki ar modrych nawiązuje do horroru Alfreda Hitchcocka "Ptaki" z 1963 roku. * Piłka nożna papug przypomina zasadami Quidditch - grę znaną z serii o Harrym Potterze. * Casting do karnawału to parodia "American Got Talent". * Teoretycznie nie możliwe jest, by GPS reagował na głos Blu, który jest słyszany jako skrzeczenie - jednak udało mu się normalnie odpowiadać na jego polecenia. Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Multimedia